Faith
by forever-flying53
Summary: SEQUEL TO BELIEVE:After Elysie's journey to Neverland,she discovers a boy that may be the one and only Peter Pan. But, the Skeleton comes back from the dead with the Others and are planning on taking the world's second largest starstuff supply in an isolated island, Berk.
1. A Word from an Agent

Dear Reader,

My name is Elysea Pan. I am a Elite Junior United States Secret Service Agent. I used to never believe in anything. Well, that's changed. I discovered a pod left by my dad that took me to Neverland, which was in grave danger. I partnered up with Peter Pan which seems as bizarre as it is. I found out that the only thing that could help me win my mission on Neverland was to believe in the one who can take control of it, Jesus Christ. It has been a year since Peter vanished into the vault and to be truthfully honest, I really miss him. This next journey is the type of journey that I never expected. When Peter said to me ,"When I come back, it will take a while to recognize me," he was right. Again, I not going to sugarcoat this story. Every single person who plays a role in this journey is going to learn what faith is all about: believing in what you believe.

_- Elysea Pan_

_And Jesus answered them, "Have faith in God. Truly, I say to you, whoever says to this mountain, 'Be taken up and thrown into the sea,' and does not doubt in his heart, but believes that what he says will come to pass, it will be done for him. Therefore I tell you, whatever you ask in prayer, believe that you have received it, and it will be yours. - Mark 11:22-24_


	2. Prologue

In the vast forest of Mount Hermon, a certain Star Watcher was once again gazing at the sky. Unlike a sunny blue sky, it was a sky filled with stars. She looked at two stars particularly, some know these stars as the second star to the right. She looks at them because they are new set of stars that she hasn't seen lately in the night sky. Why they are there and what's on the other side of them? She has a guess. These stars reminded her of a certain event in her past and she contemplated on a specific prophesy from this past:

_"Day and night the King will reign. No one pays attention to the King. He lives in loneliness and solitude. The King became ruthless and kills anyone he sees. Just so that people will pay attention to him. The King's reign will end when Cephas plunges Curtana in his dark, evil Cephas will trapped as a black knight, dwelling in the heart of a innocent person. Cephas will not be released until he believes in the real King, who will help him realize his true self."_

She knew that Cephas was Peter and Curtana was the Sword of Mercy. The King was revealed to her as one of the Other's top demons out of many. She doesn't want to think about someone more powerful then the King. Hopefully she can live the rest of her life without knowing about the leaders of the Others. What she doesn't get is that Peter will be trapped as a "dark knight", whatever that was. And that he will not be released until he believes in the real King and find out his true self. Who is the real King? Is that the leader of the Others or someone else that isn't so bad?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

_I will find out soon enough. _

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay! I was actually able to post on the date estimated. **

**This story is going to be another interesting one. **

**I have already written about 6 chapters and still going. I am guessing this one is going to be 20 to 25 chapters long. **

**またね！**


	3. Brèf til Hiccup: Stiarna Skrúð

_Boom Boom Boom!_

The door looks to be almost bending in from the force of the "friendly" knocker.

A fishbone of a boy with brown hair and green eyes frustratedly slammed a small book, which seemed to be his journal.

Of course, men don't have diaries, just _journals. _

The boy opened the door with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Here ya go Hiccup! Just got here by airmail, the boy couldn't wait until dawn to wait for you,"a buff man with blond locks and prosthetics said.

"Thanks Gobber,"Hiccup said, gladly taking the letter.

"No problem. Oh and he said to make sure that Toothless doesn't get near it,"Gobber said, with a wink and off he went, singing and odd tune that you really don't want to know.

Hiccup just smiled and went back inside his house.

He cautiously opened his letter and sure enough, it was from the boy. He read the very horrible but readable Old Norse handwriting on the paper;

_Dear Hiccup,_

_Long time, no see! I hope that your recovery is doing well._

_We haven't had much trouble with the Others lately after the big invasion. You should stop by our time sometime. You never got to eat In-N-Out Burger when you were there. Oh, and Allan said hi and that he misses you (inwardly, he actually just said, "Hey") _

_Time for the serious stuff. _

_The WISHES League wishes for you to take the starstuff I accidentally left in your room and put it in a safe place. We don't know if the Others know about it but we are not taking any chances. Don't tell anyone about where you are putting it. Don't mention even a scribble of it in your journal. That's all. We haven't done any League stuff in a while. Which is good because I am still exhausted, not to mention with school included. You save the world but you are still expected to study . . . no sympathy for me. I hope to see you at our next mission! Toothless too because Bobby is getting pretty bored over here. He keeps pestering the mermaids but he has taken a knack on dropping coconuts on Hook (of course, I trained him to do that). _

_- PP_

Hiccup laughed at Peter's message.

He looked over and saw Toothless, a night fury, munching at his big basket of cod.

"Hey Bud, you want to take a flight to Raven's Point?"Hiccup asked, towards the dragon.

Toothless raised his head and gave Hiccup a stern look.

"Yea, yea, Gothi said to restrain from any flying but this is important!"

Toothless gurgled and slowly rose.

"Thanks, now lets hide this starstuff."

* * *

**A/N**

**Originally, this was not in my original outline. But as I was writing the chapters, I feel like I need to explain why the starstuff ended up there since there was no written accounts. This is probably going to be the only chapter that has Hiccup and Toothless in it. They are mentioned every once in a while when they get to the 21st century Berk (which I am still trying to describe since it is super ancient). Who knew finding Old Norse translation is so time consuming. I had to go through the dictionary trying to find the right words :P (the life of a picky person). **

**If you are wondering about when exactly is this timeline since clearly Peter Pan and Hiccup met . . . let me explain.**

**This scene is after Starstuff (the last book of the Starstuff series which is in development. Yup I already have an outline) and you will find out why Hiccup has starstuff in his room in How to Trip Time. I guess this is like a little sneak peak of what is to come. **

**またね！**


	4. It Will Happen Again

A calm lake with sparkles dancing on the surface. Green grass hills seem to extend to the ends of the earth like a soft blanket. The air is filled with a certain music, the soft tune of a pan pipe. Not just any tune of a pan pipe, but the one of the boy who never missed a tune of it. His name, Peter Pan. He sat peacefully on a high tree top looking over the lake as the sunset, dressed in his traditional green tunic and feathered hat.

He finished his tune as the sun completely set and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky.

A rustle in the branches nearby caught his attention.

"Thought you never came,"he said as he played with the pipe in his hands.

A little cricket dressed in gentlemen clothes known as Jiminy Cricket.

"Sorry about that. I ran into some trouble with the mice, they should really respect the messenger,"Jiminy said with a huff.

"Aww don't get yourself in a fuss. So, what did they say?"

"They told me not to tell you. It's confidential. They even had a paper with the big red words stamped on it."

Peter let out a long breathe and tipped his hat down as he lazily leaned back on the tree.

"I really miss Tink. She makes things a lot more interesting. I even miss her excessive talking. Why does she have to stay in Neverland?"

"I wish I could tell you, really I wish I could. Don't worry though, you will see her again."

Peter smiled, "I hope so."

"But they did want me to tell you something else, something that might give your life another adventure,"Jiminy said.

"Really? What is it?"Peter asked, jumping from his slumber.

"Now, now, control yourself or I won't tell."

Peter slowly sat back down and looked bored.

"Good. So they said that the Others are planning another attack. This one might be serious. There is a big starstuff supply in a deserted island called Berk. No know even knew that there was starstuff there until the Others sensed it not too long ago."

"How did they sense it?"

"They just kept an open mind and just felt it."

"So, they want me to leave the Vault and stop the Others?"

Jiminy took off his hate and wrung it in his hands.  
"Not exactly. Once you enter the vault, you are no longer human but a ghost."

"So? Then the Others won't find me since I am completely invisible to the world."

"But they will. Peter, you know the Others are demons. They can even see ghosts and may capture you."

"Hmm, you're right about that. So, what am I going to do?"

"Well, they need you to posses someone's body. The problem is, once you possess the body, you can't leave it."  
"Why?"

"It's just the way it is."

"What would happen to the owner of the body?

There was a long silence.

"The owner would eventually die off and you are stuck in the body until death."

"What? There has to be some other way."

"There is no other way. It has to be done."

Peter hesitated, "I won't do it."

"But you have to! You are the only one who know more about the Others then anyone else."

"I just don't want to be responsible for someone else's death."

Jiminy placed his little gloved hand on Peter's pinkie.

"You don't have to kill the owner. You can share the body."

"You can?"

"It's possible."

Peter thought some more.

"Will I be able to fly and all that stuff?"

"That's a big if. You don't know how the person's body is going to take it. Though it may be possible."

"I hate it when you keep saying that 'it may be possible'."

"I'm just the messenger. So, are you willing to do it?"

Peter closed his eyes and thought on it for a while.

"I will do it,"he said.

"Great! I, Jiminy Cricket, has confirmed that Peter Pan accepted the mission!"Jiminy said, floating in the sky.

"Wait? What?"Peter asked confused.

Then blue sparks started surrounded him.

"By the Story Teller's permission, I hereby release Peter Pan from the Vault. May you go well!"

Before Peter knew it, all went white.

**_It has all happened before, and it will all happen again._**

* * *

**A/N:**

**This wasn't part of my original outline but I thought that I might put one chapter of the real Peter before he sets of into the long journey that basically lasts for an entire series. It is also a little insight of what part of the Vault is like. I might make a story about the Vault, but that's just a maybe. I hoped you liked it. **


	5. The Two Vigilantes

"Now, the mento in the coke bottle,"Allan Driscoll said, rubbing his hands together like a crazy scientist.

"Hey, Allan! Stop dreaming and help me with these bottles,"Allan's best bud, Peter Starr said.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to yell."

Allan and Peter uncapped seven coke bottles for seven kids in the bathroom smoking.

"Do you think this will teach them a lesson?" Allan asked.

"I hope so. As long as they don't drop their cigarettes on something flammable," Peter said.

They collected their bottles and walked towards the guy's bathroom, smoke visibly waftig from the door vent.

"Ugh, that smells horrible,"Allan commented but shushed quickly by Peter.

They waited for a minute outside the door, not making any nose to raise suspicion to the teachers because it is only fifth period in Brookside Middle.

"Okay . . . now,"Peter commanded and started plopping mentos into the bottles, screwed it tight, and shook it.

Allan creaked the door open, while handing Peter the loaded coke bottles. Then Peter threw it into the bathroom as hard as he could towards the sinks, causing the bottle to explode foaming coke everywhere. Shrieks and screams came from the stalls while Peter threw the remaining five bottles.

"OH NO!" Peter and Allan heard someone say from the stalls and they saw an orange light illuminating the ceiling. "Idiots, time to book it,"Peter whispered harshly.

They both sprinted out of the middle school premises and into a nearby yard of a unknown house. They could hear the fire alarm blaring and frightened screams of middle schoolers. But they could make out one scream that belonged to the principle: "Allan! Peter!"

* * *

I extinguished the last of the fire with the teachers after the big scream-fest at my school.

_Who knew cigarettes can lit an entire trash can. _

"Thank you so much Elysie for stepping in,"said the janitor.

"No problem,"I replied.

I noticed at the side of my eye, seven popped coke bottles with some foam spilling out. I bent down and picked up a bottle.

"Coke and . . . mentos. That's what scared them,"I muttered.

As I was muttering, the principal came up behind me and said,"Well done, Elysie."

"Who would throw coke bottles in the bathroom? They must have known these kids were smoking and used these bottles as a disturbance to get them caught."

"Yes, I know exactly who those two 'vigilantes' are."

With that word, he marched out.

_Who are those 'two vigilantes'?_

* * *

**AN:**

**I haven't updated in a while. :( I have been so caught up with school and the defenders of berk season finale. I was so sad that it ended! (my wednesday are now no longer enjoyable as they were before :)**

**Anyway, so this chapter isn't that long and the next chapter won't be either. But they are going to get longer and a little more interesting. I already have 9 more chapters after this one (yay). Now just to get it on the computer . . . :P**


End file.
